Lets Try Normal, K?
by Lina Magic
Summary: The pack is gathering for spring break. Can Stiles keep his hands off of Derek? We'll see!
1. Chapter 1

The jeep bounced as it drove down the dirt road. Stiles tapped the beat to a random song as he made his way to the newly renovated Hale house. He couldn't wait! It was the first movie night the pack has had since they all went off to college. Stiles hadn't seen Derek in over a year and that simply will not do for him. He knew that his 'crush' for the alpha was excedingly larger and deeper than he will ever admit to anyone including himself. But he just couldn't help it. The way his chest tightens up when ever his eyes land on Derek's face. How He literally feels sparks when ever they get close. He's addicted to that feeling. He never wants it to go away.

The love he could actually feel flowing in him was so overwhelming sometimes that he just couldn't be around Derek for more them a few minutes. Yeah it was hard to keep his emotions in check when around the pack but who cares. He's in love, he would do anything if Derek asked him too right now. 'Blah! I'm such a freaking girl!' He thought to himself. Unfortunately it was true though. He would do anything for Derek. The love he felt for his alpha made what ever feeling he had for Lydia seem like nothing.

As Stiles pulled up to the house he noticed that Isaac leaning against the porch railing. He had been getting closer to Isaac since that really weird pack night where they all ended up at least half naked and in a giant puppy pile on the living room floor. Sometimes Isaac would show up at Stiles' house in the middle of the night and slip into bed with him. It's not that they had a thing for one another but that the beta found something comforting in his touch. Like a mother soothing her baby after a nightmare. He just needed Stiles to be there and tell him everything is alright and that nothing could hurt him. In the end Stiles ended up with 'Pack Mum' as his official title. Not that he minded, Derek being the 'Pack Dad', even went with it so that meant something... right? Isaac knew. About the whole Derek thing. So it's not too bad, he's got someone to talk to about it.

Isaac looked up and smiled when Stiles got out of his jeep. He jumped over the railing and made his way over to Stiles.

"You brought snacks right? You know how Lydia gets if she does have her chips." Isaac teased. He forgets the snacks one time and he can't live it down.

"Ha Ha. So funny," Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned to get the snack out of the trunk." You could at least help you know. Super werewolf strength and all."Isaac huffed and grabbed the snacks and dashed to the door, leaving Stiles to get the rest.

Stiles was bewildered. Derek was smiling. Like a lot!

"Well I do believe this is the first time I've seen Sourwolf smile more than once a week," Stiles just could believe his luck. He rarely got to see the man smile and now it's like he's just giving them out for free! " Can he be my Christmas present? Please Isaac?" Stiles looked up at Isaac with the puppy eyes.

Isaac chuckled looking back at the rest of the pack. It was just like old times. Except this time they weren't in the middle of some grand 'Save all them town folk from the supernatural killers' scheme. They could all just relax and have some down time. Well all of them except Stiles, who is currently trying not to drool over the alpha.

"You really need to get laid man," Isaac said." And try not to drool on the floors."

Stiles glared up at the beta. Even though he knew Isaac was joking, it was still embarrassing being caught. Stiles knew he was right too. He really did need to get laid soon, or he might do something in a sex deprived haze he knows he'll regret after.

They all gathered in the living room. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd on the pile of pillows on the floor. Scott and Allison stretched out on the large couch, and Derek and Stiles sharing the love seat. _'Oh, this is going to be a long night'_ Stiles thought to himself.

* * *

Well that's all for the first chapter. I'm thinking maybe 8 chapters... if I can. it might be less. Anyways next chapter will be up in the next day or so!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! chapter two! I'm really into writing right now for some reason. Anyways, on with the awkward movie night that has Stiles freaking out! I love torturing this boy. idk why but it's fun to have him freak out. There's a bit of Scisaac in this chapter. Not much but its cute and adorable! OH right! Story time! Oh btw I'm looking for a temp beta. I don't really write that much and usually take long breaks between stories and stuff, so not a lot of work. Just need some help every once in awhile.

* * *

Stiles didn't think he could take much more. It was just before one in the morning when everyone started to nod off. First it was Scott falling asleep, half on Isaac and half on the floor. Soon after his cuddle buddy followed then a bit after that Erica and Boyd. Stiles had to keep himself from falling asleep, not wanting to miss any of the movie... OK, so he doesn't even know which movie they were on because he was too busy sneaking, not so discreet glances at Derek. After a bit Stiles noticed how the alpha's head was tipped back, leaning against the couches' back. Stiles took his time, memorizing the planes and angles of the mans face. He just looked so young and peaceful when he was asleep.

Reaching out, Stiles carefully tucked a stray piece of hair back behind the Derek's ear. Finding it impossible to look away, Stiles shifted. Now facing the man he loves, he could see the worry lines that have begun to appear around the older man's mouth and eyes. '_This is a bad idea, a _very_ bad idea._' He thought to himself. Though it seemed his body was against his mind as he curled up against Derek's side. He let out a sigh as he relaxed on the alpha's shoulder. Just as sleep was closing in he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him closer and tighter. An almost purring sound started to come from Derek's chest as he nuzzled his way into the space between Stiles' neck and shoulder. with a slight chuckle, Stiles finally let sleep take him.

* * *

Derek was startled awake when he heard the shuffling of feet. He looked around, trying to sit up. He suddenly realized that there was a person on top of him. He looked down and saw probably the only person who would be stupid enough to fall asleep on him. '_ This kid is seriously staring make staying away from him hard_' The alpha thought to himself. How can he stay away from someone who is _always_ with him? But it's not the how that has him slipping out from under the human, it's the why. About a year after his beta's graduated and came back for the first time from college, he realized that Stiles was his mate. It was a little difficult to admit at first. But after seeing how he works with the beta's, as if he's their mother or something. And that they listen to him more than they do to him was even more of a sign.

Now he was just scared that Stiles wouldn't return his feelings, that he would lose one of the most important people in his life. He couldn't lose another person. Not after losing his whole family. He would be able to take it. With the shuffling pushed back, he tightened his arms around Stiles and closed his eyes.

"Der... Nha... Derek," Stiles rambled. Derek could tell that he was still asleep, but that didn't stop the shivers running through his whole body. Just the fact that Stiles was thinking about him in his sleep made Derek deliriously happy. Breathing in deep, he could smell both of their scent's mixing. It was being home again. Like no matter what, if he could still come back to this place, everything will be OK. Derek could hear the sigh of content that Stiles let out as he nuzzled his way further into Derek's chest. The sound of shuffling feet brought him back to reality. He looked around to find Boyd laying back down with a cup of water, smirking at him like he knew exactly what Derek was thinking about.

"Oh, just shut up and go back to sleep," Derek said rolling his eyes.

Chuckling Boyd just curled back around Erica. Derek looked back down at the sleeping boy who was creating a river of drool down his chest. Instead of being piss, Derek was mesmerized by how cute and exceedingly more quiet Stiles is. Shifting slightly Derek turned so that his back is pressed against the couch. Slipping an arm around his mate, cradling him to his chest. Derek nuzzled against the back of Stiles' neck, leaving a small kiss before slipping back into a deep slumber.

* * *

Stiles awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open to find Scott looking at him strangely. He was about to ask what was up but then he felt the arm, which he just noticed, tighten around him. Stiles twisted a bit, looking behind him seeing a mass of dark hair. He also saw that it was only 3am, which he **will** yell at Scott for waking him up so freaking early, but more on that later. Right now he had to deal with the werewolf that was currently sucking on the back of his neck. Not that he isn't enjoying it but Scott won't stop giving him a weird look. It's not like he can do much about Derek but he can at least get rid of Scott.

"Dude, just go away. I'm tired and I'm pretty sure I've already drooled on him," Stiles said waving Scott away.

"But he's like eating your neck. Isn't that a little weird?" Stiles sighed. Scott just would let him sleep would he?

"Just go please. I'm tired and it's too early to be talking." Stiles yawned. Scott looked a little indifferent but went back to Isaac and curled up behind him. With a sigh Stiles turned even more so that he was face to face with Derek. How did they end up like this? Last thing he remembered was him and Derek sitting up right with their arms around each other. Not that he's complaining but he was just a little confused on how they ended up spooning. Oh well, he can figure that one out later, all he wants to do now is look at the most beautiful man he's ever seen. He knew it was risky but he just needed to touch the man in front of him. It was like he was in a dream with how perfect Derek looked. The living room windows had thin curtains so there was just enough light to see Derek's features.

Stiles traced the line of Derek's nose with his finger tip, moving from his cheeks to his lips. He knew that if Derek woke up he'd probably be killed or something, but he just didn't care. This was one of the greatest times of his life. He never wanted the morning to come. Stiles looked back up from Derek's chest to his face, finding his eyes open. He jerked his hand away, which was on Derek's cheek, and blushed. Derek smirked and just pulled Stiles closer. Stiles tried not to over-analyze what just happened. The purring sound was back and it was lulling Stiles back to sleep.

"Mhhn... love you Sourwolf," Stiles mumbled before slipping back to sleep, leaving Derek to stare down at him with wide eyes and a small smile.

"... love you too." With that and a kiss to Stiles' forehead, Derek followed his mates lead and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Ok all done for today! And I'm really tired. I hope everyone like the new chapter. I know that its basically all them sleeping but i like how it turned out so :P Anyways good night! Don't forget to review! (^-^)


End file.
